


The Things You Make Me Feel

by avalance_blackhill_shipper_1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, but natasha catches feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalance_blackhill_shipper_1/pseuds/avalance_blackhill_shipper_1
Summary: Maria Hill and Natasha Romanov are very different people and can never agree on one thing. Natasha is so sure that the only thing she will feel for the commander is annoyance. But what will happen when Maria is injured and Natasha is forced to confront all these feelings she has for Maria?
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	The Things You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. So this has been sitting in my old WIP folder for years and I just want to put it out here. Tell me what you think about it!  
> (I tried to find as many mistakes as I could. If there are any more, let me know!!)

Natasha Romanoff and Maria Hill were two very different people. The former was an ex-Russian spy who had been brainwashed as a child to become the world’s greatest spy, and the latter an ex-military commander who was also the youngest Deputy Director of SHIELD. They came from two different worlds and had opposing views on almost every topic.

In Natasha’s view, SHIELD was just another organisation who thought they knew all, but in fact were like most other secret spy organisations, minus one very passive aggressive Nick Fury. In Maria’s eyes, SHIELD was an organisation that was working to actually help make the world a better place. She was also a strict, by-the-book, no nonsense person. Natasha, on the other hand, found a thrill in breaking rules and going through all loopholes. The brunette found the assassin’s attitude very careless and dangerous and despite Fury’s trust in her, couldn’t get herself to trust the redhead. Natasha just thought the uptight Deputy needed to loosen up every once in a while. In short, their worlds clashed a lot. 

But that’s what made the sex so amazing.

When their lips met, it was warfare. It was just like sparring, and their stubborn, competitive streak often showed in bed too. It was nothing but a regular no-string attached agreement between them. They weren’t in each other’s exact chain of command, so it wasn’t unethical.  
While the redhead did not have any problem getting any superior she wanted, something pulled her towards Hill. Whatever she needed; Hill provided. It was convenient. That’s all.

It wasn’t the way her gasps made Natasha shiver, or the blissful look in those crystal blue eyes after she climaxed. It was definitely not the fact that after they came down from the post orgasmic high, when both were worn out and peaceful, Natasha usually fell asleep hearing Hill’s heartbeat. No, it wasn’t all this, all these unimportant facts and feelings. Hill was simply available and convenient to screw. At least that’s what Natasha kept telling herself. And she believed that, until that one day on the Helicarrier.

She was sitting on one of the beams near the Bridge, with Clint hanging from the other and whining about the cafeteria food, when Nick Fury marched into the room and everyone’s attention shifted to him. Ignoring everyone else, he looked straight towards the two of them and barked, “Romanoff, Barton, with me.” Before turning and walking back out. Both the spies jumped down and followed him, walking hurriedly to catch up with Fury’s long strides. Once they reached his office, Fury launched a protocol to cover the windows and soundproof the room.

In her whole time at SHIELD, Natasha had never seen the Director this visibly distressed. It meant something was really wrong, and that set her on the edge instantly. Beside her, Clint straightened too, turning into Agent Barton from the whining, cocky archer.

“Agents, we have a level six emergency.” Fury spoke. “The Deputy Director of SHIELD has been taken by HYDRA during a mission.” Clint opened his mouth but Fury glared at him, and continued. “This is a matter of International Security. While we know that Commander Hill will never disclose any information regarding sensitive matters, but it is of highest priority that we bring her back in.”

He pulled out a tablet from his desk drawer and began typing. “Coulson will be your handler, as always, but this time I will personally look into it.” then, for a moment, Fury let his Director persona fall and Natasha found herself staring at Nick, who looked genuinely worried. “This is very important, Agents. Something is wrong and I need you to find out. We’re tracking their location using the tracker in Hill’s suit right now, the moment we get it, you’re off.” Both of them nodded and Nick dismissed them. Stepping out, they went straight to the armoury to gear up.

Natasha knew they’d stepped right into a trap the moment she set foot on their base. Alarms blared and HYDRA agents swarmed the place. Within a minute, she was outnumbered. An explosion sounded off somewhere near her and she knew Clint was doing his job, in sniper position on the rooftop of the opposite building. She pulled out her Glocks and fired. Clint systematically took down a number of soldiers, updating her with their numbers and positions. Two explosions and a few hundred dead bodies later the floor was finally clear. Natasha moved to the next floor, taking out three soldiers before they could spot her. She checked all the rooms. Nothing on the fifth or fourth floor. She met with some resistance on the third floor, but it was nothing a few hand grenades couldn’t wipe out. 

On the second floor, she found a metal door at the very end of the hallway, protected with a scanner and retina scan. She electrocuted the panels and pushed open the heavy door. It was dark inside. All her senses went on high alert as her eyes searched for her charge. And her heart stopped momentarily when she saw a figure tied to a chair in a shady corner. Quickly ordering Clint to send the medical team and prepare for leaving, she stepped inside the room. Once she was sure there weren’t any more traps or hidden agents, she rushed towards the bound woman.

She was bound securely to the chair, the thick rope cutting into her skin. Natasha cut the ropes and held the Commander as she fell forwards, limply. With her own heart beating extra loudly, she checked the brunette for a pulse. For a frightening moment, she found nothing, and her own heart stalled, but no, it was there. Weak, but present. Natasha let out a shaky breath she didn’t know she had been holding. She couldn’t see much in the dark, but noticed the bleeding arm at once. It felt like a stab wound, and probably a dislocated shoulder. Before she could examine Hill further, though, the medical team arrived and Natasha stepped back, letting them do their work.

Back on the Quinjet, throughout the journey, her thoughts kept going back to Hill and the uneasiness in the pit of her stomach didn’t seem to leave. Unfortunately, they did not have any other agents on board, so she had to co-pilot with Clint, and even though he was more than capable of doing it by himself, Natasha didn’t think she could go back there to check up on Hill.

Clint squeezed her shoulder slightly, then returned back to piloting. Meanwhile, Natasha was having a hard time figuring out the emotions she was experiencing.  
As soon as they landed, Hill was taken to the emergency ward where they started with her surgery. Natasha didn’t exactly know what was wrong, but by the medic’s expressions, it was bad. As much as she wanted to follow them, Natasha stuck around with Clint, reporting to Fury and giving him a detailed debrief. Hill was still in the emergency ward when she walked out of Fury’s office hours later. Natasha decided she’d pay the woman a visit the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> So... what you do think? Let me know if I should continue! And if you want to cry about Blackhill come cry with me on tumblr @avalance-blackhill-shipper


End file.
